


Love Poems Collection - Longing and Desire

by pumpkin_kitty_kat



Series: Poem Omnibuses [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Multi, Omnibus, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_kitty_kat/pseuds/pumpkin_kitty_kat
Summary: A collection of love poems I've written- the first omnibus in what might perhaps be a series. You can find most of these poems on my tumblr, but there might be some unposted ones in here as well! This will be updated from time to time with new poems, so be sure to follow this work to get notifications for when I add a new poem.Feel free to write fics based on these if you like, just make sure to let me know and link me to your work so I can see!
Series: Poem Omnibuses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662595
Kudos: 1





	1. Don't Leave Me Here Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about love confessions.

Open my heart and leave me bare

Expose me to a world unknown

Darling, I couldn’t ever care

Just don’t leave me here alone

All your pleasures

They pleasure me too

All your delights

They delight me too

Oh, the tender, restrained moonlight

As it falls upon your tired face

Say to me you’ll spend the night

Please don’t leave me here alone

All your worries

They worry me too

All your troubles

They trouble me too

Confide in these walls, my sweetheart

Your ponderings are my secrets

Ones that I would never impart

I won’t leave you here alone

All your thoughts   
I’ll hear them through

All your sorrows

I’m here for you

A passion, we’ve now unfolded

Unity one can’t erase

To your charming form, I’ve moulded

Together, we’re not alone

  
  


One is two

Shroud me in a trance

Two are one

Intertwined in dance

The gentle brush of a soft hand

As it caresses my morning face

This was something never planned

But with you, I’m not alone

All my thoughts

You’ve heard them through

All my sorrows

Do you know what you do?

Buttercup, you send me to the moon

Sugarplum, you know I love you too

To you, I'll never be immune

Honey, forever isn’t long enough for me and you


	2. Perhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about falling in love.

How are you supposed to know when you’ve fallen in love?  
They make it sound so easy, so simple.  
Within the neatly confined frame of thousands of colored lights,  
Where consequence has no meaning and politics no weight.

How do they manage? In their closed-off world?  
They just fall in love.  
There’s no “and,” no “but,”  
And it makes me feel as though there’s something I’m missing.

I wrack my brain, for the answers to my feelings.  
I fumble, feeling around in the depths of my thoughts,  
I gently poke the container of my most private desires,  
And only receive “perhaps” in return.

“You’ll know,” but will I?  
When love rears its prideful head,  
Will I anticipate the appearance?  
Or will I only know when I find the markings of a space now empty?

Faceless persons appear in my dreams.  
Their hands clasping and their bodies warm.  
And although faceless, they have profiles,  
But the details escape my mind, for they aren’t real.

I caresses their being in search for the answers I seek.  
I touch my forehead to theirs in the hopes they’ll be there when I awake.  
I feel, I comfort, I embrace-  
But the only answer I obtain is “perhaps.”

And when boldness arrives in the face of uncertainty,  
When someone proud enough to stick by my side and stand face to face,  
Comes from an unexpected place,  
To express interest, want, desire,

Will I take that bait?  
Is it not everything I’ve been searching for...?  
A cautious mind will stay unsettled.  
A single word reverberating in my head,

“Perhaps.”


	3. Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about waiting for a long-distance love to come back online to Discord.

Like a taciturn tide,  
You come and you go  
Always leaving  
Always drifting in

And here I wait  
Patiently in the dark grey void  
The quiet flickering of white lines  
Reminding me of words left unsaid

And here I wait  
For you to arrive  
My love, my sweet  
My reticent sea

Like an unabiding wave  
You will crash into my dark grey shore  
Bringing pleasant words for me to embrace  
Your eager response flooding my senses

But until then, it is here that I wait  
As I silently whisper into that dark void,  
“Come online,  
So that I may love you once more.”


	4. I Leave With You My Heart (Carry It Gently)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about loving someone as a wandering spirit.

Sometimes I come and go, my love.  
Into that sweet tender evening,  
As I fade into that autumn’s day.

Sometimes I will not know, my love.  
As you ask me where I’ve been,  
If I’ll ever truly stay.

Sometimes I drift away, my love.  
A free spirit on the wind,  
Carried by what will be.

Sometimes I must go, my love.  
As my soul begs me to leave,  
To see all there is to see.

But even as I depart,  
From your sweet tender embrace,  
I leave with you my heart.  
I trust it with your grace.

You’ll always be my home, my love.


	5. Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem dedicated to having patience for that which takes time. I wrote this a while ago, but I added some parts to it today.

Does it make you impatient?

For now, I'm just words.

A cluster of well-put letters,

Organized on that willing paper bough.

Is it better to connect with the hand,

Rather than the eye?

Some might say it’s better to learn to love one’s soul and wit,

Than to love them for their vessel.

But can all I am be contained,

In cleverly organized black and white?

Please wait, as long as it may be.

The red speckled tree will take its time,

A good yield requires gentleness and care.

But when it's ready it will don that display of pink and white,

and bear the sweeter fruit.

Have faith.

  
For if you lack the patience,

Someone else may walk away with the better crop.


End file.
